Computing networks can be large and complex, consisting of many thousands of hardware and software components. Maintaining and operating a large network can present many challenges. One challenge is maintaining the security of a computing network in the presence of fast evolving network security threats (e.g., malware) that are endemic to the Internet. Network security threats that are not addressed can cause down-time for components or otherwise degrade performance of components within a computing network.